NORA Off Duty
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Lebreau and Yuj are the only members of NORA left back at the Inn in the swealtering heat. They both make good use of the time. : Oneshot Lebreau and Yuj. Sexual Content


Yuj's skin was the most gorgeous porcelain shade, even when it was slick with sweat. Lebreau's eyes look from his muscular chest to his taut stomach then down to his hips. So wide, framed by those sharp hipbones that now thrust rythmically against her. A warmth is in her chest that she hasn't felt before. He bits his lip in an attempt to keep control. His nails dig into the skin of her legs, causing her to wince. He folds his body over hers and captures her lips in another kiss…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sticky. Sticky and hot. The weather on Bodhum NEVER got this bad, the heat was nearly unbearable for Lebreau, even though she always wore close to nothing. She fans herself with a napkin as she stares at the ocean outside of the Inn. Yuj walks in, with his shirt sticking to his chest from sweat.

"Hey." He says almost breathlessly.

"Hey, thirsty?" Lebreau doesn't wait for the obvious response, she quickly makes her way to the blender and starts making him a drink. He plants his butt on a sturdy barstool.

"So what have you been doing on this fabulous day?" Yuj smirks, a perfect accessory to his sarcasm.

"Resisting the urge to strip and jump into the water." She laughs. He lets his eyes wander over her lean frame. Svelte, but not without curves, and he'll be damned to admit that they were in all the right places. He looks at the extremely short shorts she's wearing. He wouldn't mind seeing more of that.

"Same." He accepts the drink handed to him but quickly puts it down to take off his shirt. Lebreau stares at him like she hasn't seen him before. His muscles are remarkably carved into his thin torso, this arms slightly bulging with the presence of more. Damn why hadn't she noticed all that before? Her flirtation was officially on.

"Yeah, so hot out." She chanced a look at him as she sat on the bar. She lifted a leg up a bit, showing off how gorgeously shaped she is. Yuj notices, and it takes all his will power not to stare.

"Well…" He gulps his drink. "Everyone is off to Palumpolum for the day." Yuj hints a bit, all he can think of is what treasures lie beneath those shorts…

"Hmm." She responds, easing into a new direction. "I'm so hot."

"Yeah." Yuj responds. "Wait, I meant I'm hot too. Hah…uhm are there any rooms in the Inn with, like, air conditioning?" She quirks an eyebrow and Yuj fears he said the wrong thing, or maybe came off to strong. Maybe they weren't on the same page. The frantic thoughts dissipated as she winked and hopped off the counter.

"Of course. Only my room though." She saunters off down the hall, her hips tauntingly swaying from side to side. He scrambles to follow her.

"Some perks to being the manager, huh?" Yuj replies as coolly as possible.

"Definitely. Especially when people don't pay rent." She laughs and he catches the joke, but would gladly skip the next few payments if what he was thinking was what she was thinking. Her door swung open and a rush of cool air greeted them. She sighed a bit and immediately went to sit on her bed.

Yuj closed the door behind him as he felt the sweat on his chest cool. He smiles a bit and mindlessly walks further into the room. Lebreau beckons him to the bed. He sits down, no questions asked. That's how Lebreau likes it; growing up with boys she had to learn how to take control to get what she wanted. She slips closer to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"So…" Yuj tries to distract his mind, in fear it will get too dirty for his own good. Lebreau felt him get nervous so she put her hand on his lap to reassure him. As soon as this action happened, his heart picked up speed. He looked into her sparkling eyes, his own no doubt filled with lust. She leaned in a bit closer, he mimicked. Slowly her lips connected with his. And it began. The blur of emotions, the hormones rushing through each of them; their longing, their desire, each of them wanting it all.

Their tongues rubbed against each other and their lips seemed to weld together with the intensity. She felt herself moving, but didn't know how she was managing it considering her concentration was on his lips….

Soon Yuj's back was on the bed, Lebreau's legs on either side of his wide hips. She grabs a handful of his sweat dampened blue hair and pulls his head closer so she can hold the kiss while she expertly takes her shirt off. Yuj stops the kiss short. He stared up at her shirtless body. His hands fly to her chest and instantly, as if by instinct, start to massage her. He sits up a little so he can take her in his mouth, licking ferociously over the most tender spot. She presses into him more, enjoying the simple movement. He puts his arms on either side of her, his hands pressing into her back, pushing her even closer into him. She takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks a bit hard, she greets this new sensation with a girlish yelp. She buries her hands in his aqua colored hair and arches her back a little. They both feel her nipple perk up as he doesn't let his pace falter. With his left hand he traces along her back a line leading down.

She pushes him onto the bed rather suddenly, catching Yuj by surprise. She hops off the bed and gets out of her shorts. He understands as he copies her and removes the rest of his clothing. She lets her hair down before straddling him again. She lays on him, their chests pressing together, with her conveniently sitting on a now particularly hardened appendage. She feels this and slowly moves her hips forward and back, no doubt torturing the hell out of him. Yuj breathes a bit faster as she teases him. She wedges a hand between their bodies and grabs hold. Their kisses grow more feverish as she wraps her fingers around him and pumps eagerly. He finally breaks away so he can inhale more rapidly. He looks at her amazing body, those deep eyes. He can't take it anymore.

He takes her by her waist and rolls her over, so that he is now on top of her. He slowly massages her legs, getting her prepared for what he's about to do a bit higher on her frame. His fingers tauntingly trail north as his legs widen, pushing her legs wider. He gingerly plays with the bulge of nerves above her opening. She hisses slightly and moves her hips rhythmically against his fingers. He now rapidly does this motion, making her moan. Slowly, he lifts her up so that he is still in between her legs, but her torso is now erect, facing him. He puts one arm around the small of her back and the other under her. He lifts her body up, to which she has no objection. Slowly, ever so agonizingly slow. Finally, the tip of his manhood is in her, he gently eases into her.

He starts slow, then increases his pace. She gasps at the force he pushes into her with. He's so long and it just feels euphoric. He marvels at how tight she is, and how he is almost going cross eyed with pleasure. He presses her back to the bed again and she wraps her legs around his waist. He takes the small of her back in both hands as he continues to thrust into her. She grabs the bed sheets for dear life as she yelps. She can feel herself building up and he can feel it too. Her body tenses then relaxes as she comes, her walls clenching as she does so, sending a wave of dizziness over Yuj, actually staggering his motion momentarily. She gasps for air.

"Don't stop." She says through clenched teeth. He obliges and pounds into her again. Every nerve seems to be more alive, each feeling that much more intense. He bends down to kiss her neck, then trails his kisses to her collarbones. His mouth is like fire to her skin. She tenses ever so slightly as his fingernails claw at her skin once more, making long red marks no doubt.

Yuj's skin was the most gorgeous porcelain shade, even when it was slick with sweat. Lebreau's eyes look from his muscular chest to his taut stomach then down to his hips. So wide, framed by those sharp hipbones that now thrust rhythmically against her. A warmth is in her chest that she hasn't felt before. He bits his lip in an attempt to keep control. His nails dig into the skin of her legs, causing her to wince. He folds his body over hers and captures her lips in another kiss.

She bites down on his lip a bit and he smiles, seeing this as a signal to separate for a moment. And for good reason. She lets out a small yelp with the next thrust. Then one a pitch higher with then next. They keep getting higher. He goes faster and her eyes screw shut as she screams his name.

He feels himself release a moment later, a wave of euphoria washing over him like a tidal wave. He collapses onto her, his body a comforting weight to her. He slowly rolls off of her and she looks at him, just laying there staring at her ceiling, looking absolutely satisfied. She lays on her side next to him and kisses his cheek, his blue hair tickling her face slightly as she does so. He looks at her with a Cheshire grin. The same thought runs through both of their minds.

He grabs Lebreau and slams her back to the wall, making sure he's inside of her. He quickly regains his fast rhythm. She kisses him passionately as the whole thing starts again.


End file.
